


As the Wind Picks Up

by kibblesnbits



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, The Hargreeves deserve better, do, eventually, ill add more as it goes on, im a lazy btich, they all fo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibblesnbits/pseuds/kibblesnbits
Summary: A compilation of all the small blurbs and writing stuffs I do on the TUA Discord usually consisting of angst.





	1. Ben Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Ben's powers were always an anomaly. No wonder he couldn't handle it. No wonder they ripped his flesh apart in the end.

Ben is the portal, that's the simplest way to put it. He can summon creatures and eldritch horrors from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He loves to summon the small creatures-- the fairies that contain the souls of the hostage victims he couldn't save, or the rabbits and mice that held the souls of the criminal's victims-- but he does not like to summon the... bigger ones. They yell at him in the night, their dying shrieks haunting his ears but only sounding like a whisper. Their claws and tentacles crawl through the shadows and claw at his skin begging to be let out _let them out **let them out**_ \-- he tries to ignore the low humming under his skin and the way it itches after he goes on a mission.

The monsters, the ones that clawed at his skin and wailed curses through the night, they weren’t the worst of it. The worst was that no one would listen to him. Luther would shrug him off even after Ben had reassured him that he was a good leader. Diego had told him to “get over it” even after Ben had helped him overcome his stutter. Allison had rumored him away even after Ben gave her relationship advice for a certain someone. Five had called him an annoyance after he helped with one of Five’s projects. Klaus and Vanya... cared, Klaus even more so than Vanya because Vanya thought he didn’t want anything to do with her. But... Klaus had his own demons so Ben only had the shadows in the corner of his room to talk to. The monsters soon became too much... and he was no longer the silent sufferer. He was just... _silent._


	2. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus hated the dirt road that he had to walk down, but, he supposes it's worth it...

The stars shone brighter than Klaus' eyes that night, as he stood walking down the dusty road. Dog tags klink-klanked on his chest as he walked to the building.

"It's been a while," he said, sitting down, "I forgot to visit last week."

A cigarette was placed in a nearby ashtray as he sighed, "I can't remember your face sometimes. That's why I'm here."

The moon shone through the window, fully intact as another reminder of what they stopped. A scarred hand ran up and down the hardwood floor and Klaus shook his head.

"I miss you," he then said, "that's why I'm here. I miss your little smile and your happy laugh-- I wish I could see it all again. "

Flowers were set down in front of a plaque, their petals drooping slightly after being without water. Klaus stood up, and turned away, as if to hide his new tears from the plaque.

"Love you," he whispered, and walked back down the dirt road towards home.

_In Memorial of Dave Richardson, a good fighter and an even better friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but sweet uwu

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
